Human, Variant (4e Race)
Human Adaptable, ambitious and driven; a people of many paths. Of all the races of the world, humans are the most adapable and diverse. Human cultures vary greatly depending on the location of the civilization, and the cultures of other nearby races. Humans can excel in any path they choose to follow, though they lack the powers and abilities unique to other races. Play a human if you want... * to be a decisive, resourceful hero with enough determination to face any challenge. * To have the most versatility and flexibility of any race. * to be able to excel at any class you choose. Physical Qualities Humans come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and colors. Human skin can be dark or pale, or anything in between, though skin color tends to vary with climate. Human hair can be of a variety of shades of brown (or even black), blond or red. Human eye colors are most often blue, brown or hazel, though other colors such as green or grey also exist. Human attire varies greatly withy climate, culture and personal preference. Those of high standing in society tend to prefer ostentatious garb with expensive jewelry, while those of low standing tend to wear simple clothes. Human adventurers usually wear practical clothes, though they often favor clothes appropriate for those of their standing in society. Human societies tend to pick up customs from other societies that they trade with, so it is not uncommon for human clothing to include motifs from other races. Human life spans tend to vary with class and civilization; commoners may not live past 40, while those of high standing may live for 75 years or more. Playing a Human Humans can be decisive and rash, often with an explorer's spirit that leads to humans taking the adventurer's path far more frequently than many other races. These traits make humans an indomitable race that can survive through the direst circumstances. Humans typically hurl themselves into the unknown with little thought for the concequences until they arise. The human instinct to "leap without looking" often leads them into danger that they sometimes cannot escape from, for all their tenacity. Humans are an ambitious race, driven to achieve their goals to a far greater degree than any other race (save, perhaps, for the drow). This ambition can lead them to acts of great cruelty, rival to that even of the drow, but it can also lead them to greatness. Their ambition also makes them impatient and prone to self-deception. The self-reliance and bravery of humans makes them prefer martial classes to magical ones. Humans often have a fear of the supernatural, distrusting wizards and those of the magical power sources. However, humans tend to be a pious race that put their faith in all of the gods, often too much so. As a result of their diversity, many humans are tolerant of other races and cultures,though others can be very intolerant. Many human settlements have settlers from other races, either displaced by the destruction of their homes or travellers that have found a human town or village welcoming. Humans are said to be the most diverse race; though some charateristics are common among humans, there are many exceptions to the generalized view; some humans are very grounded and unabitious, while others may lack the determination and resillience inherent in the magority of the race. Even among those that posess the ambition, determination and tenacity there is a great amount of variation. Human Characteristics: Adaptable, ambitious, bold, corruptible, creative, driven, hardy, pragmatic, resourceful, territorial, tolerant Male Names: Alain, Alek, Benn, Brandis, Donn, Drew, Erik, Gregg, Jonn, Kris, Marc, Mikal, Pieter, Regdar, Quinn, Samm, Thom, Wil Female Names: Ana, Cassi, Eliza, Gwenn, Jenn, Kat, Keira, Luusi, Mari, Mika, Miri, Stasi, Shawna, Zanne Human Adventurers Three sample human adventurers are described below. Erik is a human Fighter|fighter]], once a member of his village's guard, learned the ways of the sword when fighting against goblin|goblin]], kobold|kobold]] and orc|orc]] raiders that attacked his village on numerous occasions. Eventually, the guard was overwhelmed by the sheer number of raiders, and the village was destroyed. Erik led the retreat from the village, saving over a hundred lives, but Erik feels guilt for failing to save those trapped in the burning ruins. Once the villagers where safe, Erik left with a band of adventuers to seek revenge and to save those he can from the monsters that infest the dark places of the world. Ana is a human rogue|rogue]] who grew up on the streets of a human city, stealing food to survive. Ana knows the allys of cities well, and is no stranger to poverty. For her, the matter of good and evil is irrelevant; all that matters is survival, and she is willing to do anything for it. However, it seems like the ideals of her companions may be slowly rubbing off on her; she is beginning to trust her companions, and has found herself willing to put herself at risk to protect their lives. Alain is a human wizard|wizard]] who has a burning ambition for power, both magical and political. He adventures is search for arcane knowledge and to perfect his arcane talents. Alain prays to both Ioun and Vecna for aid in seeking arcane knowledge and secrets, and one day hopes to use his powers to become ruler of a civilization. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Natural Origin Category:Humanoid Type